seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
SeattleWiki:Coffee shop
The coffee shop is kind of a "lounge area" where anyone can ask questions about the site or anything else, and anyone else should feel free to respond. Here we can also discuss what SeattleWiki should be. Dicussions moved to other pages * SeattleWiki copyleft license discussion * Relationship to Wikipedia ---- Hi. I added a section on George and Dragon Pub, focusing on the Quiz Night. Is this the kind of content we're looking for? I have to admit I'm a bit fuzzy on the distinctions between this and the Seattle Travel wiki -- I mean, they should be distinct, but I see a lot of room for overlap, as well. -- Scarequotes 18:19, 9 Jun 2004 (CDT) : Hi Scarequotes. Yes, I think the page on George and Dragon Pub is great. I agree that there is going to be some overlap with wikitravel. I'd hope to keep that to a minimum by focusing more on what people who live in Seattle would want to know/do/share info about, as opposed to what the average traveler coming here would want to know. For example, trivia night sounds something more for locals than not. And there's always the link to SeattleWiki on wikitravel so they can come here and see what's happening. --matias 18:27, 9 Jun 2004 (CDT) ---- How should we go about spreading the word and getting people interested in SeattleWiki? Join the spreading the word discussion. --matias 13:02, 10 Jun 2004 (CDT) ---- Maybe we should have some type of "Seattle Wiki" party, where we go out with digital cams, take pictures of a place, and write out some pages together..? -- Lion Kimbro ---- I asked who at the Seattle Wikipedia meetup knew about this wiki. Nobody raised their hand! So I told them all about it. You should have been there! Don't fret- people will come. Have no Doubts about that..! They'll learn about it, and they'll come. Wikipedia is presently grappling with the problem of "what do we do with entries for high schools?" It seems like most people don't want them- they seem to feel they are more credible, and that the workload more managable, if they exclude high schools and stuff. I raised, "Well, use the city wiki!" Most people didn't know that many cities have their own wiki. I was surprised at how many people did not know about this. Most wikipedians I have encountered, have only limited experience beyond Wikipedia. (And who can blame them? It's byzantine.) I felt that my perspective as someone in wiki, but outside Wikipedia, was valued. People were sympathetic to the idea of using city wiki. Most hadn't seen them, though, and thus couldn't form an opinion. (It seemed to me.) I think this thing- city wiki & wikipedia, and what the topical boundaries of wikipedia are- is interesting. It may happen that Wikipedia delegates certain subjects, topics, more formally. I wouldn't mind having entries for C89.5 and Nathan Hale high school here! Matias, I hope you'll be able to make it to the next Seattle wikipedia meeting..! -- Lion Kimbro --- I'm not sure if there's a Neutral Point of View (NPOV) policy here. I'm decidedly non-neutral in my listing of restuarants on the Things to do in West Seattle page. -- RobLa 15:37, 12 Dec 2004 (PST) ---- Hi, I notice that the main page and the first two answers in the FAQ describe this as a wiki for "people living in Seattle". Is that policy or can others join in? I am a Seattlite sadly only in spirit. I have visited once, fallen in love with the Emerald City, and listen to KUOW almost every day. If there are no objections to outsiders, I'd like to contribute. Amelia : Hi Amelia. Of course you are more than welcome to contribute! There is no requirement that people here actually live in Seattle; it's more that the wiki itself is meant have information related to Seattle and the surrounding area. So please feel at home here. -- matias 22:18, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Hi Matias. Thank you. That's great. Hopefully some day I'll be a bona fide Seattlite too! :) KUOWEspresso (Amelia) ---- Relationship with Wikipedia I'm a heavy user over at a little wiki we call Wikipedia ;) At a recent Seattle-area meetup of Wikipedia, one of the things we talked about was setting up a mutually benificial relationship between SeattleWiki and Wikipedia. Many of the people who are drawn to one wiki or the other would enjoy using both. There are many topics that are vitally important for SeattleWiki: neighborhood newspapers, elementary schools, et cetera, that would be tolerated at best, deleted at worst, on Wikipedia. I'd like to set up a page where we can talk about how this works. A few ideas: for the more detailed topics, if a page shows up on Wikipedia, we transwiki it here. For the general topics, we keep sister pages and bounce content back-and-forth. I'm sure there's more to it than that. What do you think? : I have started a new page, SeattleWiki:Relationship with Wikipedia, and linked it at the top here for now to talk about this. --matias 12:11, 17 Jan 2005 (PST)